No longer fear
by KeepCalmAndSayAlways
Summary: Katniss' point of view of how Peeta helps her with her new life in District Twelve, how loneliness is no longer there when he's around.Enjoy. Not my best.


I wake up thrashing and crying. "It's okay Katniss, your okay. I'm here." He tells me.

It's been four months since the war. And, only recent since I let Peeta comfort me from the nightmares.

"Thank you Peeta," I tell him, Looking into his blue orbs, something, unexplainable overcomes me. Hunger, to be loved, to be cared for. So I do it. I kiss Peeta full on the mouth.

The last time we kissed it was a life or death situation. The time before that, there were cameras watching our every move, controlling our—my feelings. This was real.

I can tell Peeta expected nothing like this, but he goes along with it anyways. "Katniss," he says. But I quiet him.

I am the one to deepen our kiss; I have never felt this way towards anyone before. I begin to wonder if this is what love feels like. But, can't think of that right now.

"I—" Peeta begins. "Shhh.. Peeta, shhh." I don't want any talking right now. I just want to enjoy this moment.

But he won't give up on what he was trying to tell me, so I let him, "I love you Katniss. I love you so much. No capitol could ever change that."

Love. It's such a strong word, the only thing that may actually bring me fear in my life as of now. But Peeta makes it so easy, so I tell him the only thing I can return, "I can't ever live without you Peeta."

Through the dark I can see him frown but then smile, because he knows that is all I can give him right now, he kisses me more, and the feeling feels so normal.

Peeta's kisses feel like second nature. Maybe I do love Peeta Mellark.

* * *

I wake the next morning with the beat of Peeta's heart against my ear. I can't remember, when we fell asleep, but no nightmares followed.

I gaze up at his face, his hair is tangled up, and I can't help but think if I did that. My hand moves against his forehead and I push his blond hair out of his eyes.

He opens his eyes, and then realizes it's just me. "Morning." He says, smiling. I laugh, "Morning Peeta."

I can tell Peeta's thinking, so I let him, until he begins to speak. "Katniss, you kissed me last night. Real or not real?" "Real Peeta." I tell him.

"Real." I whisper one more time, but more for myself.

* * *

Weeks go by, soon months,even years, and Peeta and I are as happy as our lives will let us be.

It isn't much but we have each other. The word "love" finally slips out of me, one day, they simply tumbled out of my mouth, my brain unknown of the actions, yet I was okay with that.

I Katniss Everdeen am forever and always in love with Peeta Mellark.

On one night we're outside, tending to the primrose bushes, we planted long ago. Peeta soon starts speaking, "Katniss, I—I wanted to ask you something. Can we-? Will you-?"

I wonder what's so important that leaves Peeta speechless, because it is a rare occurrence. "Speak, Peeta."

He sighs and takes my hands in his. "Katniss, will you marry me? I want to call you my wife, and I'd hope you'd want the same but it's just that—" I cut him off by a kiss.

"Peeta Mellark. I don't think there is anyone else in the world I'd want to call my husband. And, don't you ever forget that."

* * *

As months go by we plan for the wedding. Nothing extravagant just a few friends and family. No capitol cameras are to be in sight, but they do know about the proposal. We can blame Effie for that.

I've invited Gale, even though we speak to each other rarely and when we do it's very brief. But, he was once my best friend, and that's a friendship I think I will always cherish.

I hear he's married as well, so Hazelle's tells me. He's found a wonderful wife, and she's never seen him happier. I'm glad for him. I'm glad for my childhood friend.

The night before the wedding, I lie next to Peeta listening to his slow heartbeat.

Effie had told us to stay apart and for me to sleep in my old Victor Home, so I could wake bright and early. But, honestly I still don't know how I'd sleep without Peeta.

So I snuck over to his home, for him to chase my nightmares away.

"Peeta?" I ask him. "Yes?"

"Are, are you scared at all?" I stutter.

Peeta sighs and kisses my forhead, he looks into my eyes making the worry I felt just seconds ago fall to pieces.

"Katniss, almost everything will still stay the same. We already live in the same home. We do everything together. The only difference is that I'll finally be able to call you my wife."

I laugh, "And I'll be Mrs. Mellark." He chuckles, pecks my lips, and whispers, "Well, goodnight then—almost Mrs. Mellark."

"Good Night Mr. Mellark."

And, I don't fear life anymore nor, do I fear love.

**That was actually a bit longer than I thought it'd be. So please review. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Well not welcomed but, it's okay. This was not my best, I know. **


End file.
